Sweet dreams?
by geeklover
Summary: My first fic, be gentle. Sara is sleeping in the breakroom, but that's not really what's going on. GSR WIP


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Beta: Thanks to **SaraSidleGrissom **for the beta-ing (SSG: I apologize for the mistakes I made/left)  
A/N: This is my first csi fic... please be nice._**

* * *

**

Prologue

Sara walks into the break room towards the refrigerator. Her meal is still waiting for her. She's relieved that she can take a break. The whole night has been really busy and she hasn't eaten for a long time. She grasps the brown paper bag from the refrigerator and takes a seat at the table. Everybody from her team is still working on a case. She and Grissom solved theirs. Robbery and murder of a young woman.

Funny that Grissom isn't taking a break. _Should he have a new case already? _Then he would have told her, he has probably something else to do. Slowly does she start to eat one of her pickles. Weird, after a whole night working she doesn't feel hungry anymore. All of a sudden she sees the newspaper that is lying on the table.

She wonders if she should start on the crossword puzzle. She knows Grissom likes them but she's getting a little bit bored to sit here alone. _No, I'm only going to read it._ She opens the paper and starts to read but before she knows her head starts to drop, her eye's shut and her breathing is starting to go regular.

After some time she starts to wake up a little. She opens her eyes and sees that there is nobody who could have seen here sleep. She shuts her eyes again and listens to the silence in the break room. Her head feels heavy and it's lying on one of her arms. Before she can change the way she is lying she hears someone come in. Instead of moving she keeps lying still and pretends she's sleeping. The person who came in stands still in the doorway. After some seconds Sara can hear him close the door really soft and she feels his eyes burning on her. The person moves away from her and she opens her eyes a little. Through her eyelashes she sees a small part of black trousers moving away.

She knew who the person was before she had seen his long legs and his trousers but now she knew it for sure.

Grissom stands in front of the refrigerator to grasp something to eat. He had done some paperwork and was ready to take a break. When he walked into the break room he saw Sara sleeping and now he is trying to be as silent as possible. He doesn't want to wake her up because she needs her sleep more than she knows. He can see it on her face when she hasn't slept enough. He turns and also takes a seat on the brown table. From were he is sitting he can look at her sleeping face. She looks so calm and beautiful when she's sleeping and he catches himself gazing at her. Ashamed does he start to look for the newspaper.

It's not respectable to stare at someone without a reason. Then he sees that Sara is lying with her arm on the newspaper and he sighs. He pushes his chair softly backwards and walks around the table. Now he can see the little freckles on her face and arms. Her brown hair is hanging a little bit in her face and he can't resist the temptation to touch her. His fingers slide the small hair strand behind her ear and rest softly on her cheek.

He knows in his heart that she is the only one he really wants but his mind is telling him not to do so ridiculous. He tears his eyes away from her face towards the newspaper. Softly does he take her hand in his and pulls the paper away. Trying not to wake her up he softly places her hand back and walks slowly backwards. She looks so vulnerable and sweet to him that he can only love her more but he regrets already what he has done.

Sara can hear him walk backwards and she feels how her heartbeat starts to slow down a little bit. She still feels where his fingers touched her cheek and she wished he would do that when she was awake.

She feels happy and sad at the same time and she wonders if she should confront him with what had happened. If she would he would probably shut down and there would never happen something else. She choose not to talk about it and just pretend that she's waking up. When she stretches herself out and looks up she sees that Grissom is looking at her.

"Hey, you're awake."

A soft smile appears on Sara her face and her cheeks turn a little red.

"I'm sorry I..."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

She feels uncomfortable and thinks that she needs to tell him. There is no way she'll be able to live with the knowledge that he touched her when she was asleep and that when she was awake he would never do that. Not in a romantic way. She sighs, looks at him and their eyes meet each other. She feels how her cheeks turn even more red and she starts to stutter.

"I ... I wasn't..."

She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes again. Then she sees his confusion and that makes her even more uncomfortable. She grasps all of her courage together and starts to talk again.

"I...I... Never mind, is there a new case already?"

She just couldn't do it, it would hurt him and her. He would shut down or react in another way that would hurt her.

"Sara, you should take a day off. You look really tired, go home and rest… But first I have to tell you something."

He looks down and sighs. Sara can see he's arguing with himself what to tell and what not.

"Griss, are you keeping a secret?"

"Yes…and I'm going to tell you about it but, promise that you're not going to be mad at me."

They look right into each other's eyes and Sara feels how her heart starts to beat even harder. Why is he going to tell her a secret, was it about him touching her when she was asleep. Or is he starting to open up to her? Maybe it's totally something else.

"I don't know if I'm going to be mad or not, it depends. Griss, if I need to know it tell me, if not…don't... just don't tell it."

"I…--"

All of a sudden the door of the break room is smashed open. Sara and Grissom both look into the face of Greg who's looking like he could use a break.

"Hi guys, damn, I need to rest. My feet are killing me. How about you all, had a busy night?"

"Just as always... Greg, Sara, I have still some work to do in my office. Day shift is starting in a minute so go home and rest. I'll see you guys tonight, well rested and in a good mood."

Grissom stands up and leaves the room. Leaving a silence and an unfinished puzzle. Sara's mind and head feel like they are going to explode. What was Grissom's secret and why would he tell her? Was it about her or not? Was it about them? Greg's voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she stands up.

"I'm going home now Greg, see you tonight."

"Shall I drive you home Sara? You don't look good."

"Thanks but... I'll be fine."

When Sara drives home she stops at a grocery store and gets out of the car. _I need to have something against my headache and I need something to sleep. _

She goes in and walks trough the store. There are almost no people and she walks there for some minutes not knowing what to get.

Then she walks next to a rack with alcoholic drinks and takes one bottle of beer in her hands. _Should she buy some? Just to lighten her mood?

* * *

_

**TBC**


End file.
